


Череп, Тайный Круг и Блондинка

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Conquers All, M/M, Medic Stiles, Other, Out of Character, Sex Magic, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: На Дерека наслали проклятье (или сам напоролся) и он превратился в девочку-блонди аля Обри из The First Time. И что разрушить проклятье по какой-то причине может только Стайлз, лишив девственности эту девочку.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Это кроссовер с сериалом "Тайный Круг". Серил неплохой, рекомендую, только вот его закрыли после первого сезона, оставив простор воображению. Я скрестила его с ТинВульфом из собственных соображений, а также из-за того, что главную героиню играет Бритт Робертсон - партнерша Дилана по "The First Time".

Его движения ускорились – шлепки плоти о плоть становились все отчетливее и громче, руки любовника соскальзывали с мокрого от пота тела, но тот упорно возвращал их на  ягодицы, жадно сжимая половинки в ладонях. Стайлз наблюдал за Дереком из-под прикрытых век, ничем не скрывая своего самодовольства, когда тот закатывал глаза в немом стоне, стоило Стилински вновь насадиться на  член до упора.

Стайлз наслаждался этими мгновениями.

В постели Дерек вел себя как настоящий зверь – рвался главенствовать, постоянно подминал Стайлза под себя и долго, остервенело трахал – каждый раз как в первый. И Стайлз радостно позволял пользовать свое тело, как Хейлу захочется, прекрасно понимая, что Дереку это нужно. Их жизнь то и дело летела под откос, в город стремилась всякая нечисть, вылезая изо всех щелей, и Дерек отчаянно нуждался хоть в капле контроля. Хоть в чем-нибудь. А Стайлз был рад его предоставить.

Но иногда, как сегодня, например, что-то внутри Стилински – возможно, заложенное Y-хромосомой стремление доминировать и быть главным, -  требовало перехватить контроль. Первые попытки Стайлза взять главенство в постели потерпели неудачу, но когда Дерек устал с ним бороться… он сам с радостью позволил партнеру верховодить их соитиями. Первые пару раз Стайлз делал все нарочито медленно: долго, со вкусом, смакуя каждую секунду, вылизывал тело Дерека, уделив особое внимание  члену – его Стайлз старательно вылизывал, посасывал, вбирал так глубоко, как только мог, иногда давясь, но не прекращая ласки. Также медленно он опускался на его член, предварительно подготовив себя на глазах у Дерека – Стайлзу нравилось, как загорались глаза любовника, когда тот наблюдал за его пальцами исчезающими в анусе.

Сегодня же Стайлзу хотелось совершенно иначе – их соитие было быстрым, с минимальной подготовкой, из-за чего он ощутил короткий миг боли от первого проникновения Дерека – все-таки слюна не слишком подходящая смазка. Когда Дерек вновь передал контроль Стайлзу, позволив тому самому выбирать темп и глубину, Стайлз тут же оседлал его, принявшись яростно насаживаться на твердый член, каждый раз удачно проезжавшийся по его простате, отчего по телу простреливали яркие фейерверки удовольствия. Стоило Дереку зарычать и приподняться, намереваясь перекатиться, чтобы Стайлз снова оказался снизу, неведомая сила – или это адреналин? – наполнила тело Стилински, и он с легкостью оттолкнул любовника назад на подушки и также без каких-либо особых усилий удерживал его в таком положении, сжимая горло Хейла.

Заметив, как напрягся живот Дерека, предвещая скорый оргазм, Стайлз ускорил движения ещё больше, и спустя пару мгновений, с ликованием ощутил, как  Дерек извергается внутрь него. Ощущение спермы внутри, руки Дерека, стиснувшие бока изо всех сил, лицо Хейла – с горящими глазами и слегка приоткрытым ртом – этого было для него вполне достаточно, чтобы кончить самому, забрызгав шикарный пресс Дерека белесыми каплями спермы.

Оргазм выжал из Стайлза последние крохи сил, и он с готовностью растекся по Дереку, ничуть не боясь испачкаться и не выпуская член партнера из себя – он то и дело задевал чувствительные стеночки, порождая в теле Стилински приятные отголоски только что испытанного катарсиса.

\- Стайлз, - устало позвал  Дерек, ласково проводя по волосам парня.

\- У? – сумел выдавить из себя тот сквозь манящий сонный дурман.

\- Ты не хочешь слезть с меня?

\- Нет. Я – рыбка, у меня нет ручек, у меня нет ножек, - пробурчал ему в грудь Стайлз.

\- Да неужели? – Дерек скептично оглядел конечности Стайлза, которые оплели его словно лианы.

\- Именно так. Тебе вообще грех жаловаться – не из тебя прямо сейчас вытекает сперма! – приподнял голову Стилински.

\- Мне казалось, ты любишь это ощущение? – понизив голос, протянул Дерек.

Стайлз иронично вздернул подбородок:

\- Не заигрывайте со мною, мистер Хейл, - он сложил руки на груди любовника и опустил на них подбородок. – Или в тебе внезапно появились силы на второй акт?

\- Сейчас и узнаем, - отозвался Дерек, обняв Стайлза и встав с кровати.

\- Ты что творишь? – возмущенно воскликнул Стилински, вцепившись в него всеми руками и ногами.

Судя по ощущениям Стайлза, Дерек снова был возбужден, да и сам он вопреки логике имел зудящее желание повторить соитие.

\- Несу тебя в душ, - невозмутимо откликнулся Дерек, направляя в сторону указанной комнаты. – Вот там и проверим, есть ли у тебя ноги.

\- Ты собирался обсудить со мной каких-то ведьм, идущих в город, помнишь? – попытался отвлечь его Стайлз.

\- Это подождет. А пока, - Дерек облизнул ладонь и обхватил ею член Стайлза, зажатый между их телами, – поговорим, о насущном.

***

Стайлз быстрыми резкими движениями порубил бекон и отправил его на сковородку, где уже томились взбитые яйца, добавил туда горстку соли и специй и взялся за деревянную лопатку.

За окном было раннее утро – солнце только-только выбралось из-за горизонта и тут же залило светом небольшой лофт Дерека. Сам хозяин лофта все ещё нежился в постели – Стайлза постоянно умиляла эта привычка Хейла: стоило ему подняться с кровати, Дерек тут же расплывался по освободившемуся месту, разом устраивая голову на обеих подушках, но при этом, почти столкнув на пол одеяло. Сам же Стайлз после бурной ночи, подобной этой, чувствовал ненормальное возбуждение, как если бы он выпил пару ящиков энергетика, и просто не мог заставить себя полежать в постели подольше. Поэтому он, как правило, принимался за приготовления завтрака, причем на двоих – ароматы, доносящиеся с кухни, могли поднять даже мертвого из могилы, так что с побудкой Хейла у них проблем не возникало.

Стайлз как раз собрался снимать готовый омлет с плиты, когда ощутил теплые руки, скользнувшие по бокам и широкую грудь, к которой его тут же прижали.

\- Доброе утро, - довольно откинув голову Дереку на плечо, поприветствовал его Стайлз.

\- Доброе, - согласился тот, мягко целуя парня в висок. – Это мой завтрак?

\- Твой, твой, - с улыбкой согласился Стайлз. – Мой руки и садись за стол.

Повинуясь приказу, Дерек тут же отлип от него и уселся за стол.

\- Держи, - Стайлз передал тарелку с дымящимся омлетом, а сам уселся напротив со своей порцией. – Приятного аппетита.

\- Спасибо, - коротко откликнулся Дерек, не отрываясь от поглощения пищи.

Завтрак проходил в уютной тишине, нарушаемой только звоном вилок о тарелки. Стайлз, как всегда, закончил есть первым и даже успел сварить кофе до того, как Дерек отодвинул свою тарелку.

\- Твой крепкий без сахара, - с улыбкой поставил перед ним кружку Стайлз, а сам облокотился на кухонный шкаф, обняв руками воистину гигантскую чашку с символикой Бэтмена. – Итак… Что там за ведьмы? Кстати, ты же не оговорился? Может, ты имел в виду – друиды?

\- Нет, я не оговорился, Стайлз, - на мгновение нахмурился Дерек. – Это действительно ведьмы. У них своя иерархия, но принцип такой же, как и оборотней: чаще всего они создают Круг, в который входит определенное количество человек из определенных семей.

\- То есть колдовство передается по наследству, - кивнул Стайлз.

\- Да. В общем, я не особо разбираюсь в их заморочках, - Дерек с наслаждением отпил глоток из кружки. – Но вчера в город приехал Круг откуда-то с севера. Мне позвонила девушка – вроде как главная среди них – и попросила о помощи.

\- С этого места по подробнее, - Стайлз размещал сахар и подул, пытаясь остудить свой кофе, - что за помощь им нужна?

\- Она говорила что-то про хрустальный череп, магию, заключенную в нем, и хорошо знакомое нам дерево, которое может все исправить, - откликнулся Дерек.

\- Неметон, - понятливо озвучил Стилински.

\- Неметон, - согласно повторил Дерек. – А поскольку Скотт в отъезде…

\- Они вышли на единственного оборотня в городе, - Стайлз залпом допил остатки кофе, стуком поставил чашку в мойку и со вздохом двинулся на выход из кухни.

\- Стоп, - Дерек ухватил его за край джинс. – Куда это ты собрался? А? Бежишь от меня? – он притянул Стайлза к себе и игриво уткнулся носом в его живот, удобно пристроив ладони на  заднице.

\- Как бы мне ни хотелось остаться, я не могу, - с улыбкой отозвался Стайлз, ласково растрепав волосы партнера. – У меня смена через сорок минут.

\- Ммм… - мученически простонал Дерек. – И угораздило же меня втюрится в медбрата?.. И вообще, зачем тебе подработка?

\- Затем! – Стайлз выпутался из его рук. – Я – бедный студент и остро нуждаюсь в финансах! – парень подошел к шкафу, удачно отгораживавшему кухню от остального лофта и,  распахнув дверцу, вытащил на свет аккуратно повешенный медицинский костюм.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я могу себе позволить любовника-альфонса? – ехидно уточнил Дерек, наблюдая за процессом переодевания со стороны.

\- Конечно. Но меня больше устраивает обоюдный вклад в совместный быт, - проверяя содержимое сумки, отозвался полуодетый Стайлз.

\- Во сколько ты вернешься? – Дерек рассеянно потер обнаженную грудь.

\- Как обычно, часам к девяти, если не случиться ничего не предвиденного, - Стайлз натянул рубашку, накинул на сумку на плечо и подошел к Дереку. – Ты не успеешь соскучиться. Вот, - он положил руку ему на затылок и притянул к себе, даря жадный, страстный поцелуй, на который Хейл был рад ответить. – Этого должно хватить до вечера.

***

Когда пришло время выбирать свой путь, Стайлз не колебался ни секунды. Конечно, его все ещё влекло полицейское дело – он всегда к нему тяготел, что поделать – гены! – но в конечном итоге победила практичность и его знаменитое любопытство. Так Стайлз Стилински стал студентом медицинского факультета вполне-таки приличного колледжа в пяти часах езды от Бикон Хилл.

Знания, практика – Стайлзу все давалось легко и без напряга, а в отношении колото-резано-укушенно-проткнутых ран он уже давно считал себя профессором и спокойно мог читать лекции на эту тему. Однако от настоящей медицинской практики в до боли знакомой больнице родного города Стилински не стал отказываться по более материальным причинам. Да и время надо было как-то убить.

\- Не опоздал! Не опоздал! НЕ ОПОЗДААААЛ!! – бормотал про себя Стайлз, залетая в гардеробную для персонала.

\- Стайлз!

\- Да, я? –   как по струнке вытянулся.

Мелисса обворожительно улыбнулась, взглянула на часы и коротко прокомментировала:

\- Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я, наконец, поверю, что ты вырос – ты в кой-то веки пришел на смену вовремя.

\- Да, я такой! – довольно откликнулся Стайлз, убирая вещи в свой шкафчик. – Что-нибудь интересное для меня?

\- Нет, список необходимых анализов на посту, как и карты на новеньких - я их заполнила,  - коротко, по-деловому, проговорила Мелисса Макколл, устало потирая шею.

\- Вы в порядке? – тут же заметил её движение Стилински.

\- Нормально, - успокоила его женщина. – Просто ночью были экстренные операции – ничего сверхъестественного: парочка идиотов устроила автогонки – до утра караулила их в реанимации.

\- Идите домой, отоспитесь, - мягко посоветовал ей Стайлз. – Я справлюсь. Я готов нести людям добро, свет, здоровье и оптимизм!

\- Постарайся никого не убить своим оптимизмом, - с улыбкой пожелала Мелисса, провожая Стилински взглядом.

***

После насыщенного дня в больнице Стайлз, как правило, чувствовал себя половой тряпкой, которую открутили наверно сотню раз, раз двести повозили по полу, надев на швабру, и бессчетное количество раз вытерли ноги. Поднимаясь по лестнице к лофту Дерека, он в красках представлял, как сейчас доберется до душа, включит горячую-горячую воду, и будет долго-долго отмокать, пока кожа не станет равномерно красной. Потом в его планах маячила большая дымящаяся кружка кофе и мягкая теплая постель. Последнее – в комплекте с Дереком. Обязательно.

Вся сонливость мигом слетела со Стайлза, стоило увидеть, что дверь в лофт подозрительно не закрыта, а прямо перед ней видны капли чего-то, не менее подозрительно напоминающего кровь.

\- Дерек?

Хейл должен был быть дома – это был их негласный договор: где бы он не шлялся весь день, кого бы не спасал, от чьих пуль бы не бегал, к моменту возвращения Стайлза со смены Дерек должен был быть в лофте. Несмотря на это никто не ответил.

Стайлз осторожно открыл дверь пошире и проскользнул внутрь. Здесь явно что-то произошло: на полу были рассыпаны многочисленные осколки стекла, небольшой стол, прежде стоявший у стены, - сломан и превращен в живописную кучку крашенных деревяшек, даже диван не ушел от случившегося – обивка была безжалостно разодрана на мелкие кусочки, а в воздухе все ещё летали перья, ранее наполнявшие подушки.

\- Дерек?

Постаравшись вести себя как можно тише, Стайлз вытащил из миниатюрной кладовой биту и уверенно сжал отполированную рукоять в ладонях. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, все инстинкты кричали о возможной опасности, а ехидство намекало, что сценарий происходящего очень похож на очередной второсортный ужастик. Стилински медленно продвигался вперед, когда услышал странный шорох, донесшийся из кухни. Звук был вполне характерный – чьи-то подозрительно мягкие шаги, слишком быстрые и легкие, чтобы принадлежать Дереку. Стайлз сжал руки ещё сильнее и занес биту, понемногу приближаясь к дверному проему, готовый в любой момент огреть нарушителя по темечку.

Ладони вспотели и немного соскальзывали, мышцы сводило легкой судорогой после тяжелого трудового дня, а сердце, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет наружу через горло, когда до кухни оставалось всего пару шагов. Но делать их Стайлзу не пришлось.

Стоило ему, тяжело вздохнуть, собираясь с духом для нападения, как источник подозрительного шума сам явил себя миру: им оказалась миловидная девушка со светлыми, золотистыми волосами и одетая, почему-то, в одну из редко используемых рубашек Дерека. Она взмахнула руками, словно пытаясь остановить  удар, и воскликнула:

\- Стой, Стайлз! Это я!

Надо признать, голосок у  нее был вполне ничего, как и обнаженные ножки, но рубашка Дерека на незнакомке порождала слишком тревожные мысли, чтобы Стайлза могло беспокоить что-то ещё.

\- Кто - я? Ты кто? Что ты делаешь в этом доме? Это Дерек тебя привел? Что здесь произошло? Отвечай или я вызову полицию!!!! – в режиме нон-стоп выпалил Стилински, не опуская биты.

\- Это я – Дерек! – раздраженно воскликнула та, сцепив зубы.

От такой наглости Стайлз даже опустил свое орудие защиты.

\- Дерек? Ты? – он ещё раз проскользнул внимательным взглядом по точеной фигурке. – Ну, да, конечно. Ты – Дерек Хейл, а я тогда, наверное, Хью Джекман.

\- СТА-АЙЛЗ! – прорычала девица, метнувшись к нему. Ловким движением она отпихнула биту – и та покатилась по полу, - схватила Стилински за грудки и припечатала к стенке. – Я НЕ ШУЧУ!!! – её глаза полыхнули чистым голубым цветом.

Стайлз пораженно замер, узнавая и интонацию и до боли привычный маневр, но в окончательное остолбенение его привели глаза, которые он узнал бы даже будучи обкуренным омелой. Глаза Дерека.

-О-ху-еть… - резюмировал он.

***

Стайлз сидел на краю кровати, упершись локтями в колени и уронив лицо в ладони, всячески пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Дерек превратился в девчонку. РЕАЛЬНУЮ девчонку с грудью, округлой попкой и ворохом слегка вьющихся волос. Почему-то светлых. Кстати, об этом…

Дерек раздраженно рылся в шкафу, пытаясь найти что-нибудь из вещей Коры, которые та оставила у брата на всякий случай. Его когда-то привычные размашистые движения рук, поджатые губы и брови идеальной формы смотрелись на симпатичном – можно даже сказать, красивом – личике чересчур странно и… не впечатляюще. Наконец, Дерек добрался до коробки с надписью «Мое – не трогать!!!!» и, выволочив её на свет божий, принялся изучать содержимое. Очень скоро до Стайлза донесся раздраженный голос:

\- Да где вся нормальная одежда??? – девчачий тон голоса и вполовину не был так сексуален с рычанием, как бархатистые звуки, которые Дерек издавал в своем истинном обличье.

Однако что-то в этих словах позволило Стайлзу понять, что Хейл находится в крайней степени бешенства, и Стилински тут же вынырнул из своих размышлений, с интересом уставившись на своего… парня? Девушку? А-а-а-а-а!! По хрен на терминологию – разворачивавшееся прямо перед Стайлзом зрелище было куда как интереснее. Дерек держал перед собой маленькие кружевные женские трусики кроваво-красного цвета, которые, судя по его нынешнему размеру, могли оказаться ему вполне в пору.  Стайлз не видел его лица, но его - или её? – плечи были очень знакомо напряжены. Хейл был в ужасе.

Встав с кровати, Стайлз подошел к нему и спокойно заметил:

\- Тебе пойдет.

Утробное рычание, донесшееся от Дерека, не возымело на Стайлза привычного эффекта – он невозмутимо опустился на корточки и продолжил разбирать достанные Хейлом шмотки.

\- Я. Это. Не. Надену, - четко отделяя слова, проговорил Дерек.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что Коре не чужда страсть к дорогим тряпкам? – не обратив на него внимания, отозвался Стайлз, выуживая из кучи черные стринги, которые даже стрингами назвать было стыдно. – А как тебе это? Лифчик в комплекте!!!

Дерек натурально взвыл, подхватил валяющийся у ног красный бюстгальтер, шедший в комплекте с трусиками, которые Стайлз держал в руках и бросился в ванну с криком:

\- Найди мне джинсы и футболку!

С трудом сдержав желание заржать в полный голос, Стайлз напомнил себе, насколько Хейл чувствителен к смеху в свой адрес, раскопал в стопке одежды вполне симпатичные темно-синие джинсы и темную футболку, которую подал все ещё прячущемуся в ванной Дереку.

Откашлявшись, Стилински прислонился к стене возле ванной и уже серьезно обратился к парню-девушке.

\- Итак, собственно… Как это произошло? Ты поругался с теми ведьмами, и они швырнули в тебя каким-нибудь замысловатым заклятьем? – он прислушался к шорохам за стеной.

Дерек сдавленно выругался, буркнув что-то вроде: «Да, как они его сами застегивают?», а потом откликнулся уже в полный голос:

\- Я с ними не встречался, только созвонился. Они сказали, что уже прибыли в город, и мы договорились о встрече сегодня вечером на одном заброшенном складе.

\- Боже, сколько же в нашем городе заброшенных зданий? – пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз, закатывая глаза. – И все?

\- Все. Я повесил трубку, собрался съездить в город, как у меня вдруг помутнело в глазах, в ушах зазвенело, я упал на пол и потерял сознание, - до Стайлза донесся звук застегиваемой ширинки. – А когда очнулся - был уже таким.

\- Хм, - Стайлз откинул голову, прислонившись затылком к спине. – Интересно. Я мог бы понять, если бы ты превратился в жгучую брюнетку а-ля Меган Фокс – тебе бы пошло – но блондинка? Или я чего-то о тебе не знаю? – все-таки не удержался от шпильки Стилински. – Дерек, я  надеюсь, ты не крашеный блондин?

\- Ты в своем уме? – возмущенно поинтересовался Дерек, распахивая дверь и выходя из ванной.

Стайлз повернул голову и быстренько пробежался взглядом по нему сверху вниз, ненадолго задержавшись на треугольном вырезе футболки и босых ступнях.

\- Лидия оставила у нас свои балетки неделю назад, - невпопад ответил он, кивнув в сторону входа. – Они в комоде.

Дерек молча кивнул и, все ещё сохраняя глубоко нахмуренный вид, пошел за обувью.  Стайлз следил за ним из-под прикрытых век – отступившая на время усталость, накопившаяся за сутки, вернулась, шевелиться отчаянно не хотелось, но в сложившейся ситуации Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что выбора у него особо нет.

\- Стайлз? – позвал непривычно высокий женский голос. – Ты в порядке?

Стилински не сразу понял, что к нему обратился Дерек, поэтому ответил лишь спустя какое-то время:

\- Я устал. У меня был тяжелый день, я надеялся найти утешение в теплых объятьях своего парня, а вместо него нашел хрупкую блондинку в его рубашке, причем подозрительно знакомую...

\- Знакомую? – Дерек умудрился нахмуриться ещё больше, отчего на девственно чистом лбу появилась морщинка. – Думаешь, видел это тело… девушку… где-то?

\- Почти уверен, - кивнул Стайлз. – Но не могу понять, где… Во сколько ты договорился встретиться с ведьмами?

\- В одиннадцать, - ответил Хейл, бросив короткий взгляд на часы. – Ещё рано.

\- Думаю, они согласятся встретиться с нами пораньше, - Стилински схватил телефон Дерека с прикроватной тумбочки. – Как назван контакт?

\- Кассандра Блэйк, - откликнулся Дерек, и Стайлз пораженно замер.

\- Кэсси? Кассандра Блэйк? – подняв голову, переспросил он. – Ты уверен?

\- Да, а что?

\- Когда мне было лет четырнадцать, в нашем городе жила девочка Кэсси Блэйк – миловидная блондинка, которая уехала незадолго до твоего возвращения, - отозвался Стайлз. – Мы дружили. Не удивительно, что твоя новая внешность показалась мне знакомой, - он нашел нужный контакт и набрал смс.

\- Стайлз, ты не видел её больше пяти лет, как ты можешь быть уверен? – сомневаясь, поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Сложно забыть девушку, чья мать сгорела в пожаре, Дерек, - Стайлз быстро переоделся в чистую футболку. - Ты-то должен это знать, - он подхватил ключи от машины и бросил их Хейлу, который на автомате их поймал. – Пошли. Узнаем, сможем ли мы вернуть тебе тело до утра – после всего этого мне не помешал бы хороший секс.

***

 - Стайлз, заткнись, - проворчал Дерек.

Вернее, Стайлз думал, что он проворчал. В силу понятных причин, голос Дерека просто не воспринимался так же как раньше – все настройки типа «стоять», «бояться», «Дерек в хорошем настроении» или «Дерек пытается развести тебя на утешительные ласки» не действовали. И если самого Хейла это порядком бесило, то Стайлза приводило в своеобразный восторг. За  короткое время их сожительства – господи, какое страшное слово! – у них выработался свой язык, понятный только им двоим, причем в большинстве своем он опирался не столько на слова, сколько на язык тела, выражение лица и тон голоса. На последнее особенно обращал внимание Стайлз, поскольку Дерек мог выдать двести разных фраз с разной эмоциональной окраской, которую передавал исключительно с помощью возможностью своих голосовых связок, не задействуя ни мимику, ни тело. Дерек же наоборот с легкостью считывал состояние Стайлза  с его лица, походки и осанки.

\- И не подумаю! – откликнулся Стилински, продолжая бормотать про себя в режиме нон-стоп. – Я все ещё пытаюсь привыкнуть к этой мысли. Кэсси Блэйк – ведьма. Нет, не так. Та самая Кэсси – потомственная ведьма, которая, похоже, способна взять оборотня и запихнуть в свое тело. Матерь Божья, и я ещё с ней в одной песочнице играл!.. И лопаткой дрался!! Да, мне кранты!!. Спокойно, Стайлз, все не так плохо. Подумаешь, побудешь год-другой какой-нибудь немой рыбкой… Кэсси – ведьма. Любительница Росомахи и преданный адепт Стар Трека – ведьма. Мой мир никогда не будет прежним…

\- Стайлз, я тебя умоляю – ЗАМОЛЧИ! – сорвался на крик Дерек, резко выворачивая руль.

Стайлз последовал его просьбе, но не столько из-за того, что почувствовал запах жареного, а больше потому что повышая голос Хейл невольно почти перешел на фальцет, больно резанувший по ушам. Как вы понимаете – эффект был явно не тот.

\- Мы едем целую вечность, ты уверен, что знаешь дорогу? – перешел на более насущные вопросы Стайлз.

\- Уверен, - буркнул Дерек, паркуясь возле заброшенного склада.

\- Очередное опечатанное здание. Только у меня складывается впечатление, что в этом городе слишком много заброшенной площади? – Стилински продолжал вести беседу сам с собой.  – Ну? – он перевел взгляд на Дерека. – И где ведьмы?

Дерек по привычке сунул руки в карманы и кивнул в сторону склада, но увидев усмешку на лице Стайлза, вытащил руки и застегнул молнии, чтобы избежать искушения снова последовать привычке.

\- Здесь, - раздался незнакомый мужской голос у них за спинами.

Оглянувшись, Стайлз с интересом уставился на первого в своей жизни ведьмака. Парень вряд ли старше самого Стилински, с небрежно растрепанными темными волосами, такими же темными глазами и каким-то абсолютно недетским взглядом. Внимательно изучив Стайлза, он посмотрел на Дерека и изумленно вытаращил глаза:

-Кэсси?

\- О, то есть я оказался прав? – ликующе воскликнул Стайлз. – Это не Кэсси. Это Дерек. Тот оборотень, с которым вы договаривались встретиться, и я бы хотел бы узнать, что такого случилось, что вы всунули его в это… тело. Нет, я, конечно, не жалуюсь – он в любом виде эстетически приятен, но мне хотелось бы спать в постели со своим парнем, а не с девушкой, которую я когда-то считал подругой.

Ведьмак на какое-то время замер, видимо обрабатывая поток информации полученной от Стилински, а потом шагнул вперед, протягивая руку для рукопожатия:

\- Я – Адам. Один из Круга, - он покосился взглядом на Дерека. – Мне жаль, что  так произошло. Но, кажется, я могу объяснить это. Идите за мной.

Новый знакомый провел их на склад через пожарную лестницу, таким образом они сразу оказались на втором этаже здания. Помещение с полуразрушенными стенами было максимально благоустроены: войдя внутрь, они оказались в просторной комнате с мягкими диванами, парой столов, на которых под светом люминесцентных ламп стояли странные растения, подобных которым Стайлз никогда и нигде не видел. Часть дивана была завалена впечатляющими своей толщиной толмудами – видимо, по магии, – Стайлз сумел разглядеть знаки, отдаленно напоминающими кельтскую письменность, другая его часть была занята  темноволосой девицей в кожаных штанах, темной кофте и такой же темной кожаной куртке. На её шее болталось несколько серебряных кулонов, а тонкие пальцы украшали изысканные кольца из белого серебра. Девушка со скучающим видом перелистывала лежащую у нее на коленях книгу, похожую на потрепанный личный дневник, и не оторвалась от этого занятия, даже услышав  шаги.

 - Коннат, я надеюсь, ты с хорошими новостями… - когда она подняла глаза, Стайлз отметил ее большие, немного раскосые глаза с отчетливо видимой дьяволинкой. – Кэсси? Какого хрена?

\- Меня зовут Дерек, вообще-то, - недовольно пробурчал Дерек, снова окидывая новое тело ненавидящим взглядом. Со стороны смотрелось забавно: как будто симпатичная девчонка морщилась от слишком тесных туфель. – И я надеялся, что вы мне объясните… это.

\- Ага, и желательно исправите все как было, - вклинился Стайлз, широко улыбаясь. – Меня зовут Стайлз, кстати.

\- Мило, - фыркнула девица. – Я – Фэй, - бросив свое имя, она повернулась к Адаму. – Похоже, мы перестарались гораздо больше, чем думали.

\- Вы облажались, Фэй, - резко отозвался парень. – И мне очень интересно, как ты будешь это исправлять без Кэсси.

\- Что-нибудь придумаю, - ядовито протянула та. – Как и всегда.

\- Стоп, стоп, стоп!! – замахал руками Стайлз, пытаясь привлечь к себе их внимание. – Так вы, что? Знаете, что произошло??

Адам тяжело вздохнул, сложил руки на груди и пояснил:

\- Мы не хотели вмешивать в наши дела оборотней. Последний раз, когда мы привлекли в дела Круга посторонних, кончился для нас не очень хорошо. Кэсси, - он бросил быстрый взгляд на Дерека, нетерпеливо поджавшего губы, - самая сильная из нас. Она предложила проникнуть в разум оборотня, выяснить все, что нас нужно, и обойтись без посторонней помощи.

\- Мы отыскали заклятье, которое могло бы помочь нам в этом деле, - перехватила у него повествование девушка. – Но выяснилось, что даже втроем силы у нас для этого маловато. Да ещё Коннант сыграл в правильного мальчика и отказался делать это. Тогда мы решили зачерпнуть силы из черепа.

\- Черепа? – нахмурился Стайлз. – Того самого из-за которого вы здесь?

\- Мы хотели уничтожить его, - кивнул Адам. – Но он – сам по себе источник, и это немного осложняло дело. Мы выяснили, что, проведя определенный ритуал, мы сможем сделать так, чтобы его сила было поглощена другим источником.

\- Вот зачем вам нужен Неметон, - понимающе кивнул Стайлз. – Я так понимаю, когда Кэсси попыталась проникнуть в разум Дерека, что-то пошло не так?

\- Мы смогли взять силу и даже связать её с ним, но потом что-то в его разуме отвлекло её, и…  Кэсси поглотил череп, - ответила Фэй.

\- Я ни черта не понял, - сквозь зубы процедил Дерек, напрягшись ещё больше.

\- Если её поглотил череп, как Дерек стал… ею? – пытаясь разобраться в произошедшем, протянул Стайлз, активно размахивая руками.

\- Думаю, мы ошибались, - задумчиво протянул Адам. – Скорее всего, была поглощена только сущность Кэсси, когда её тело перешло к другому.

\- Это абсурдно даже для нас, - ехидно заметила Фэй.

\- Это Бикон Хилл, дорогая, - скептично отозвался Стайлз. – Здесь нет ничего невозможного! – он посмотрел на Конанта. – Это ведь можно исправить?

\- Можно, - кивнул тот. – Но как? Что-то из разума Кэсси связалось с Дереком, но что? И как? С этим как-то связан череп, но…

\- Вы не знаете, как это исправить, - тихо выдохнул Дерек, тут же обратив на себя внимание.

\- Да, - устало выдохнул парень. – Все, что мы пока можем, это дать вам череп. Может, близость к своему телу поможет Кэсси вырваться.

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на ведьмака, пытаясь понять, говорит ли он правду или обманывает. Но смятение и неуверенность были абсолютно искренними, так что выбора у него не оставалось.

\- Ладно, - со вздохом проговорил Стилински. – Несите вашу черепушку.

***

Дорога домой была полной противоположностью их поездки к ведьмам. Начиная с того, что погруженный в какие-то свои размышления Дерек спокойно отдал ключи Стайлзу, пустив того за руль, что в прежние времена случалось лишь по очень большим праздникам, и заканчивая тем, что Стайлз вел себя максимально тихо, стараясь не акцентировать внимание на неудачной попытке вернуть Дереку первоначальный вид, которую все-таки предприняли Адам с Фэй.

Вытащив из каких-то своих закромов таинственный череп, они усадили Дерека перед ним и принялись бормотать про себя заклинания на латинском языке. Однако как бы они не старались, что бы не делали – даже всучили эту черепушку Дереку в руки с наказом ни за что её не отпускать – ничто не дало желаемого эффекта.

В конце концов, Адам все-таки отдал им этот череп с собой, с наставлением держать его где-нибудь неподалеку от Дерека. Сам Стайлз сильно сомневался, что само по себе присутствие Дерека в чужом обличье спровоцирует обратную трансформацию, но держал свое мнение при себе.

Зайдя в лофт, Дерек так же молча сбросил с ног балетки и попытался привычным жестом повесить кожанку на вешалку, однако не смог до нее дотянутся – теперь он был гораздо ниже. Что-то исказилось в его лице, когда Хейл осознал это. Стайлз молча подошел к нему и, забрав куртку, сам повесил на вешалку. Дерек бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд. В обычном его состоянии Стайлз бы воспринял это как: «Я на тебя обижен и зол, не приближайся ко мне пару часов, пока я не остыну и не приду к тебе мириться», - но сейчас явно был не тот случай. Чтобы Стайлз не сказал, и не сделал, это не помогло бы исправить ситуацию.

Дерек неторопливо прошелся по лофту, скривившись при виде оставленных разрушений, зло отпихнул ногой коробку с вещами Коры, которая так и стояла посреди комнаты, раздраженно сжал кулаки и сел на кровать, опустив голову, из-за чего его новые – длинные светлые локоны свесились вниз и окончательно скрыли лицо.

Стайлз подавил зевок – они проездили полночи, и теперь ему казалось, что он вот-вот вырубится от переизбытка впечатлений. Стилински бросил сумку с черепом на потрепанный диван и, стянув кеды, сел рядом со своим парнем – ныне девушкой.

\- Эм… Это был тяжелый день. Тебе… нам следует отдохнуть, - осторожно заметил он.

Дерек молча кивнул.

\- Если… - Стайлз вздохнул, - если тебя смущает мое присутствие… я могу… я могу пожить у отца, пока мы не разберемся с этим.

\- Нет, - еле слышно проговорил Дерек. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, просто… это тело…  мне сложно… осознать это. Постоянно натыкаюсь на то, что оно не мое. Мне сложно привыкнуть даже к мысли об этом.

Стайлз скосил взгляд на его руки – маленькие хрупкие женские ладошки, по которым то и дело пробегала волна трансформации, заставляя аккуратный маникюр превращаться в острые волчьи когти и обратно.

\- Хорошо. Я лягу на диване, - Стайлз подхватил свою подушку и плед и поднялся с кровати. – Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя не комфортно.

\- Спасибо, - все так же тихо откликнулся Дерек.

Спихнув сумку с черепом на пол, Стайлз постарался обеспечить себе максимально достижимый уровень комфорта для сна на этом забытом временем чудовище, которое они с Дереком именовали «диваном». Промучившись в попытках заснуть следующие полчаса, Стайлз плюнул на это гиблое дело и решил внимательней изучить пресловутый череп. Вещица оказалась занятной. Чисто по структуре он ничем не отличался от обычного человеческого: все ямки, каналы, дуги, выпуклости и отростки, которые Стайлз учил на уроках анатомии человека, там присутствовали в полном объеме. Единственным отличием был материал – этот череп был отлит из белого хрусталя, который местами отливал голубым цветом.  В какой-то момент пристального разглядывания, Стайлзу показалось, что он видит чье-то отражение. Присмотревшись, он почти убедился в том, что это девушка, подозрительно похожая на Кэсси, в чьем теле сейчас прибывал Дерек. Сначала он подумал, что это просто отражение Дерека, стоящего у него за спиной, но, обернувшись, никого не увидел.

\- Стайлз? – донесся хриплый девичий голос со стороны кровати.

\- Что? – тут же напрягся тот.

\- Ляжешь рядом со мной? – вопреки всякой логике, фраза прозвучала так по-девчачьи, что Стилински даже испугался.

\- Дерек, ты в порядке?

\- Стайлз! – с рыком отозвался тот в ответ. – Я в порядке, просто хочу, чтобы ты лег рядом.

\- Вот это больше на тебя похоже, - пробурчал Стайлз, поднимаясь с дивана.

По пути он водрузил череп на прикроватную тумбочку, а затем забрался под одеяло рядом с Дереком, который тут же пристроил его плечо вместо подушки и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Смотрелось это очень мило, но окончательно уставший мозг Стилински, наконец-то устал воспринимать информацию и отправил своего хозяина в сладкую негу сна.

***

Открыв глаза, Стайлз был ослеплен ярким белым светом, окружавшим его со всех сторон. Сощурившись, он недоумевающе огляделся по сторонам и обнаружил себя лежащим на чем-то подозрительно напоминающем облако. Поскольку вероятность реальности происходящего была приближена к нулю, Стайлз постарался припомнить: не переборщил ли он с аддераллом, который при больших дозах мог провоцировать небольшие галлюцинации, но отмел эту теорию, услышав знакомый женский голос за своей спиной:

\- Стайлз?

Обернувшись, он увидел Дерека, точнее его нынешнее тело, одетое в ярко-красное платье, обнажавшее стройные ножки и подчеркивавшее ладную фигурку. И хотя даже предположение о том, что Хейл позволит надеть на себе подобный наряд выглядело бредом сумасшедшего, Стайлз все-таки рискнул уточнить:

\- Дерек?

\- Дерек? Кто это? Тот парень-оборотень? – тут же откликнулась девушка.

\- Кэсси, - тут же утвердительно протянул Стайлз.

Лицо блондинки осветила улыбка:

\- Ты меня узнал!

\- Не сразу, конечно, - ты сильно изменилась, - мягко улыбнулся в ответ Стилински.

\- Ты тоже, - заметила Кэсси. – Ты кажешься более уверенным в себе, самодостаточным, но…

\- Но?.. – заинтересованно повторил Стайлз.

\- В тебе есть тьма, - поколебавшись, закончила девушка. – Раньше её не было.

\- Многое произошло после твоего отъезда, - пожал плечами тот. – Присядешь?

Кэсси кивнула и, усевшись рядом с ним, аккуратно расправила платье.

\- Кстати, отлично выглядишь, - с легкостью отвесил комплемент Стайлз.

\- Спасибо, я давно не одевала это платье, странно, что здесь материализовалось именно оно.

\- Как раз об этом – где мы? – ещё раз оглянулся по сторонам Стилински.

\- Ты спишь, а я немного влезла в твой сон, - спокойно ответила Кассандра.

\- Так значит, ты и в правду могущественная ведьма, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

\- Дело не в силе, просто… - Кэсси смущенно отвела взгляд. – Мой отец владел темной магией, и я унаследовала её. Это дает мне больше возможностей, чем другим, но вместе с тем, подвергает гораздо большему соблазну, чем простое колдовство.

\- Тебя и вправду поглотила та черепушка, что стоит у меня на тумбочке? – весело поинтересовался парень.

\- Да. Это древний инструмент темной магии, и он затянул меня, когда я… утратила тело.

\- Кстати, а почему твое тело захватило моего парня? Это что? Какая-то изощренная месть?

\- Нет, череп извращает все мысли, чувства и желания человека, который обращается к нему за силой. Я невольно спровоцировала его и… результат ты знаешь, - щеки Кэсси окрасил легкий румянец.

\- Интересно, что такого ты подумала, что вызвала такие метаморфозы, - пробурчал себе под нос Стайлз.

Кэсси сделала вид, что не поняла его намека, а Стайлз не стал настаивать на ответе. Какое-то время они молча сидели рядом. Облака вокруг них начали потихоньку темнеть, окрашиваясь в темно-синий оттенок грозовых туч.

\- Значит, этот оборотень, он… - Кэсси со смущенным видом теребила в руках подол платья. – Он – твой бойфренд?

\- Ну, можно сказать и так, - кивнул Стайлз. – Парень, бойфренд… хотя сожитель, будет  точнее.

Девушка прикусила нижнюю губу, а затем повернула лицо к Стайлзу:

\- Никогда не думала, что ты… ну, понимаешь… будешь встречаться с парнем. Я все ещё помню твое восхищение этой девушкой, ну, с рыжими волосами…

\- Лидией.

\- Да, Лидией, - кивнула Кэсси.

\- Ну, я не стопроцентный гей, если ты об этом. Даже более того я – стопроцентный би, хотя бы потому что кроме Дерека меня в принципе не привлекают мужские задницы, - с мечтательным видом протянул Стайлз.

\- О, понятно, - снова отвела взгляд ведьма.

\- Эм, Кэсси, а ты знаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы вернуть все, как было? – посчитав, что спросить все-таки стоит, поинтересовался Стилински.

\- Догадываюсь. Это похоже на то же, что происходило с Адамом, когда он занимался черепом. Вам с… с Дереком нужно будет… - окончание фразы она произнесла абсолютно беззвучно, словно кто-то внезапно выключил звук.

\- Что? Что нам с Дереком? – тут же напрягся Стайлз, схватив Кэсси за плечи. – Что?

Она снова проговорила что-то, но без единого звука, а затем тревожно огляделась по сторонам, словно услышав, что-то недоступное слуху Стайлза.

\- Кэсси, что происходит?

Она виновато посмотрела на него и открыла рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать… и Стайлз открыл глаза.

Непривычно блондинистая голова Дерека все также покоилась на его груди, а сам оборотень сладко посапывал, свернувшись в клубочек, и походил отнюдь не на грозного представителя рода вервольфов, а на маленького котенка, уснувшего в тепле хозяйского тела.

***

\- Ты уверен, что она сказала именно так?

\- Да, - кивнул Стайлз, покосившись в сторону кровати, на которой все ещё спал женский вариант крашеного Дерека Хейла. – Она сказала, что с тобой происходило нечто похожее.

Адам по ту сторону трубки глубоко вздохнул:

\- Это странно… Но если Кэсси так сказала… - Стайлз не так давно знал этого парня, но с легкостью мог представить, как тот сейчас нахмурится, осторожно подбирая слова. – То я примерно знаю, что вам с… Дереком нужно сделать.

\- Что значит «примерно»? – ухватился за скользкое выражение Стилински.

\- Я не уверен, - пояснил Конант. – Когда я начал изучать череп, и тот стал поглощать меня, я словно окунулся в бассейн из тьмы. Я чувствовал себя могущественным, сильным, практически непобедимым, этаким властелином вселенной. Тьма подпитывала, кормила меня, баюкала по ночам, посылая кошмары и видения, - Стайлз почувствовал липкий холодок, пробежавший по спине, от чересчур ярких воспоминаний, в мгновение ока промелькнувших перед ним. – Кэсси долго пыталась достучаться до меня. Из-за одного темного проклятья я не помнил, что любил её, что она любила меня, но Кэсси сумела заставить меня вспомнить это. Мы… мы переспали, а потом я проснулся в абсолютном порядке, обнимая девушку, которую люблю больше жизни.

\- Я не знал, что вы с Кэсси вместе, - Стайлз уловил суть его рассказа.

\- Мы не совсем вместе. Все ещё разбираемся в своих чувствах, - отозвался Адам. – Смысл в том, что она напомнила мне, какой я на самом деле, напомнила мне нечто важное, то, за что я смог зацепиться.

\- Но мы с Дереком вроде как все прекрасно помним, в том числе и о чувствах друг к другу, - возразил Стайлз.

\- Может быть, ты должен напомнить ему что-то другое. Но это «что-то» должно быть таким же сильным, - не растерялся тот, тут же предложив иной выход из ситуации. – Я не могу тебе с этим помочь, Стайлз. Ты знаешь его лучше, чем я. Ты должен сам понять, что Дереку нужно.

\- Угу. Спасибо. До встречи, - задумчиво пробормотал Стилински и отключил телефон.

Вздохнув, он вновь покосился на спящего Дерека и, постаравшись издавать как можно меньше шума, выскользнул на балкон. Ещё не минула и половина ночи, так что кругом царила тьма. Изредка то тут,  то там вспыхивали редкие огоньки, периодически доносился шум машин, проезжавших неподалеку от лофта, но в целом мир казался далеким, сонным и недостижимым. Ночи были достаточно прохладные, так что уже буквально через минуту Стайлз перестал ощущать кончики своих пальцев, однако возвращаться в комнату за одеждой потеплее спальных штанов не стал – ему нужно было подумать.

Что изменилось в их отношениях за эти сутки настолько, чтобы лишить Дерека «земли под ногами»? Ну, кроме его внешнего вида? Хейл пребывал в этом состоянии меньше суток, но если Адам и Кэсси правы, то что-то изменилось, и это что-то мешает Дереку стать собой. Но что? Стайлз постарался припомнить свое возвращение домой в мельчайших подробностях: что Дерек сказал, что сделал, как изменилось его лицо и так далее. Сотни самых мельчайших подробностей, все, включая инцидент с диваном и… «Мне сложно осознать это», - вот что Дерек сказал Стайлзу после поездки к ведьмам, прогоняя того на диван. Хейл хотел, что Стайлз оставил одного, просто не высказывал этого вслух – вполне в его репертуаре, только вот… Что если он имел в виду что-то другое?.. Стайлз почувствовал, что он на верном пути. Разгадка близка, причина и следствие должны привести его к истине. Нужно только задать себе ещё один правильный вопрос…

\- Стайлз?

Стилински невольно вздрогнул от непривычного громкого женского голоса, выдернувшего его из размышлений. Повернувшись, он увидел Дерека, заставшего на пороге балкона. В одной рубашке, которая теперь была ему безбожно велика, с растрепанными, местами сбившимися волосами, он казался невероятно слабым и уязвимым, даже не смотря на его грозный взгляд.   

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – упрямо поджав губы, спросил Хейл.

\- Нужно было подумать. Не хотел будить тебя, - пожав плечами, ответил тот. – Пошли в дом.

\- Я слышал, что ты разговаривал по телефону, - продолжил Дерек.

\- Да, я звонил Адаму – надо было посоветоваться, - не стал отрицать Стайлз. – Во сне у меня было что-то вроде видения. О Кэсси. Я хотел понять реально это или нет.

Дерек молча кивнул, хотя мрачность никуда не делась с его лица, даже наоборот – казалось, оно потемнело ещё больше:

\- И что? Что-нибудь дельное?

\- Не уверен, - честно признался Стайлз, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за своим парнем.

Тот, казалось, не знал, что делать. Он опустил глаза в пол – неслыханно для Дерека! – и теребил подол своей рубашки, то вскидывая голову, словно собираясь что-то сказать, то снова опуская её. В конце концов, видимо, все-таки решив что-то для себя, Дерек оставил в покое несчастную рубашку и шагнул вперед, встав практически вплотную к Стайлзу, который невольно отметил, насколько непривычно смотреть на Хейла сверху вниз.  Между тем Дерек не стоял без дела, он робко, словно сомневаясь, поднял руки – с длинными изящными пальчиками и маникюром  - и запустил их в волосы Стайлза, притягивая его к себе. Хрупкий на вид Дерек, тем не менее, все ещё обладал силой оборотня, так что движение вышло достаточно грубым и резким. Он потянулся к Стайлзу, и тот, в какой-то момент поняв, что Дерек от него хочет, робко поцеловал его.

Все было не так.

Губы Дерека были мягкими, пухлыми, с каким-то странным сладким, почти приторным привкусом. Кожа была слишком мягкой, без намека на то и дело появляющуюся щетину, а пальцы, давившие на затылок Стайлза – слишком нежными. Не сразу, но Стилински сообразил, в чем дело. Что не так. Это был Дерек – это чувствовалось в его манере поцелуя, но это был… не Дерек. Слишком мягко, слишком аккуратно, слишком… приторно. И какая-то часть Стайлза изо всех сил противилась происходящему, потому что считала это… изменой. Ни больше, ни меньше. Стоило этой мысли промелькнуть в его голове, Стайлз резко отстранился, не подумав какое впечатление это произведет на Хейла.

\- О! – Дерек тут же обиженно поджал губы. – Понятно. Прости, я не должен был этого делать.

Когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти, Стайлз схватил его за руку.

\- Что значит «понятно»? Что ты понял?

\- Я тебе противен. Я не собираюсь навязываться тому, кому я противен, - прошипел сквозь зубы Хейл.

\- Что? Противен? – в шоке повторил Стайлз. – С чего ты взял?

\- Ты отстранился, - указал на само собой разумеющееся Дерек. – И все это время… ты смотришь на меня как на прокаженного. Как будто я заразен или просто любопытная зверушка в зоопарке. Ты держишься на расстоянии.

\- Дело не в этом! – возразил Стилински. – Ты все не так понял!

\- Что я не так понял, Стайлз? – резко повысил голос Дерек, и Стайлз досадливо поморщился от непривычно высоких тонов. – Я тебе не нужен. Что тут можно не так понять?

Стайлз ошеломленно замер, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Сначала он вспылил, даже хотел начать возмущаться, но вовремя себя остановил и поставил на место Дерека. Жил ты себе не тужил, и тут неудачно поговорил с ведьмами – потерял сознание – и очнулся в хрупкой девчачьем теле, да ещё блондинкой! Приходит твой парень домой – и орет на тебя, замахиваясь битой. А потом весь день искоса поглядывает, словно пытаясь понять, что за лажу ему тут подсунули. А стоит тебе попытаться его поцеловать – он кривится и отстраняется, при всем при этом что-то недоговаривая и отводя глаза, словно боясь говорить лицом к лицу. Выводы Стайлза не порадовали. Он глубоко вздохнул, подошел к поникшему Дереку и сжал его плечи.

\- Дерек, выслушай меня, хорошо? – как можно мягче начал Стайлз, заглядывая тому в глаза. – Ты нужен мне, слышишь? Дело не в том, что ты мне противен, и уж точно не в этом теле, поверь мне, на мой чисто бисексуальный взгляд – ты вполне себе секси.

\- Тогда в чем дело? – хрипло выдавил из себя Дерек.

Раньше такой его тон прозвучал бы сексуально, а теперь Стилински показалось, что его парень в одном шаге от слез.

\- Просто у меня создается впечатление, будто я тебе изменяю, - собравшись с духом, на одном дыхании выпалил Стайлз.

Дерек словно окаменел. По его миловидному белокурому личику проскользнула череда еле уловимых изменений, а затем его взгляд будто смягчился.

\- Это глупо, Стайлз.

\- Ой, да, ладно! Будто твой разговор совсем не из разряда девчачьих истерик!

\- Я не истеричка! – тут же зашелся по новой Дерек, возбужденно скалясь.

\- Да, я и не спорю… - словно сдаваясь, поднял руки Стайлз. – Истеричка!

\- Ну, держись! – наполовину прорычал Хейл, с разбегу запрыгивая на Стайлза, повалив тем самым его на пол.

Шутливая попытка заставить Стайлза взять свои слова обратно, тут же превратилась в веселую потасовку с шутливыми беззлобными ударами. В какой-то момент Дерек умудрился схватить подушку, почему-то валявшуюся на полу, и принялся слегка придушивать во весь голос хохочущего Стайлза, который потерял надежду когда-нибудь остановить свой безудержный смех.

Веселье закончилось так же резко, как и началось. Стайлз сумел выбить подушку из рук Дерека и немного закашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от остатков смеха. Дерек перестал его молотить и распрямился, продолжая прижимать Стилински к полу. В очередной раз посмотрев на Дерека, Стайлз с удивлением отметил, что симпатичная попка его парня прижималась к его животу, а стройные ножки были удобно расставлены по обе стороны от него. Руками Дерек опирался на грудь Стайлза, тем временем пытаясь отдышаться. Длинные локоны волос свесились на лицо и лезли в рот, так что Хейл знакомым раздраженным жестом откинул их за спину. Во рту у него блеснули клыки, а глаза коротко вспыхнули голубым светом.

Вопреки всему, что Стайлз чувствовал по отношению к новому Дереку прежде, в этот момент его прошибло резкой волной возбуждения. Он мгновенно почувствовал, как заинтересованно дернулся  член, и тут же отметил, что, судя по изменившемуся выражению лица, Дерек тоже это почувствовал. Глаза Хейла – непривычно карие – игриво засверкали, когда он наклонился и, прикрыв глаза, провел носом вдоль ключиц Стайлза, шумно вдыхая воздух.

\- Черт бы побрал твой нюх… - прошептал сквозь зубы Стайлз, скользя руками по гладкой коже истинно девичьих ножек Дерека.

\- Почему? – Стилински в очередной раз содрогнулся от слишком высокого голоса своего парня-девушки. – Ты пахнешь возбуждением… Как самый вкусный подарок… - Дерек лизнул его подбородок, - и весь мой.

\- Мне все ещё кажется, что я тебе изменяю… - рассеяно запустив руки под рубашку Дерека, пробормотал Стайлз.

\- Перестань, - Дерек заставил его поднять взгляд и внимательно посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. – Ты же знаешь, если бы я считал это изменой, то уже давно перегрыз бы тебе горло, - не меняя тона, проговорил он, напоследок сверкнув глазами.

\- Мило, - саркастично подметил Стайлз. – Но я все равно считаю, что нам не стоит делать этого, пока мы не вернем тебе тело.

\- Забавно. Обычно это ты толкаешь меня на глупости, а не наоборот, - Дерек рассеянно провел кончиками пальцев по обнаженной груди Стайлза. – Я выгляжу таким же смущенным в подобных ситуациях?

\- Ещё круче, чувак, - тут же ответил Стилински.

\- В таком случае, мы просто обязаны это сделать, - хрипло выдохнул Дерек, снова целуя Стайлза.

В этот раз было иначе. В смысле, Стайлз, конечно, не стал считать эти поцелуи чем-то волшебным, но и чувства отторжения, которое он ощущал прежде, не было. Поцелуи были более жесткими, хаотичными, жадными, наполненными каким-то нечеловеческим, почти звериным, отчаяньем и жаждой. В разуме Стилински всплыли те из соитий, что происходили на грани обращения Дерека – в них Стайлз чувствовал нечто похожее. Воспоминания подействовали на тело парня стимулирующее – хилые возгласы разума типа: «это было бы неразумно» и «это Дерек в женском теле, а я очень-очень давно не был РЕАЛЬНО сверху!» - были отвергнуты за абсолютной ненадобностью, и Стайлз жадно подался навстречу Дереку.

Дерек что-то застонал прямо Стайлзу в рот, заставив того вздрогнуть от неожиданности, - первым обычно сдавался нахлынувшим чувствам именно он, Хейл же всегда славился невероятной силой воли. Впрочем, долго он над этим не задумывался: Стайлз, почувствовав, что хватка Дерека ослабла, тут же перехватил инициативу, подмяв Дерека под себя. Хрупкое женское тело с изящными изгибами просто идеально ощущалось: Стайлз, не сдерживаясь, принялся покрывать поцелуями нежную кожу, оставляя после себя смачные пятна засосов, и Дерек, казалось, вовсе утратил ориентацию в пространстве: его пальцы впились в плечи Стайлза, голова запрокинулась в немом крике, а грудь, все ещё скрытая тонкой тканью рубашки, впечаталась в тело Стайлза. Мягкость его кожи, свист дыхания, сильные ноги, тут же обхватившие талию, еле различимые – на грани слышимости – стоны, которые Дерек издавал прямо в уши Стайлза, - все это сводило с ума, лишало контроля и пробуждало, казалось бы, давно похороненные заживо гетеросексуальные желания.

Улучшив момент, Стайлз подхватил Дерека на руки – он оказался гораздо легче, чем он думал – и трепетно опустил своего парня-девушку на кровать. Дерек, приподнявшись, с коротким раздраженным шипением откинул волосы, упорно лезшие ему в лицо, и резко дернул Стайлза на себя. Быстрый поцелуй почти сразу перерос в череду укусов, оставляя которые, Дерек медленно продвигался к основанию его шеи. Его действия порождали у Стайлза мелкую дрожь, мгновенно распространявшуюся по телу, и провоцировали новую волну возбуждения. В который раз ощутив под руками не кожу, Стайлз с коротким рыком рванул ткань в стороны, отрывая мелкие пуговицы, лишавшие его доступа к желанному телу, и скинул на пол остатки рубашки Дерека, оставляя того обнаженным. На секунду оторвавшись от него, Стайлз обвел партнера широким взглядом.

Его тело было прекрасно. Для женского, конечно. Стройные ножки переходили в аккуратные бедра, плоский живот внизу заканчивался треугольником светлых волос, а сверху плавно сменялся изящными холмиками груди с темными красными сосками.

Стайлз скользнул руками вверх: от бедер по животу и ласково сжал небольшую грудь Дерека в ладонях. Хейл ошеломленно открыл глаза и сладко, протяжно застонал, продолжая иссупленно цепляться за голые плечи Стайлза. Тот, довольный такой реакцией партнера, склонился, широко лизнул подтянутый животик, а затем обхватил губами торчащий сосок. Короткий полувсхлип-полустон и руки, утонувшие в его волосах, стали лучшей наградой. Стайлз обвел сосок языком, мягко потянул, слегка прикусил, выпустил изо рта и легонько подул, отчего тот мгновенно затвердел. Удержав себя от искушения взглянуть на лицо Дерека, Стайлз перешел ко второму соску и одарил его такой же лаской. Тело Дерека прошила длительная судорога, его ноги сильно сжали бока Стайлза, а руки с такой силой вцепились в волосы, что на короткое мгновение Стилински испугался лишиться скальпа.

Немного придя в себя, Дерек потянул Стайлза за волосы, заставив оставить его грудь в покое, и с жаром поцеловал. Руки Хейла огладили его тело, плечи, скользнули по животу и ловко забрались под хлопковую ткань его спальных брюк. Почувствовав нежные пальцы, пробежавшие по его члену, Стайлз коротко зашипел Дереку в губы и коротко толкнулся бедрами ему навстречу. Дерек обхватил его возбужденное естество, уверенно приласкав освободившуюся от кожи головку, короткие венки, выступавшие над кожей,  коротко царапнул ногтями поджавшуюся мошонку. Он знал, как повернуть кисть, с какой скоростью скользить ладонью, когда замереть, а когда возобновить движения – и всё это не прекращая длительной череды поцелуев, в которую его втянул Стайлз. Наконец, отстранившись в попытке восстановить дыхание, Дерек заставил Стайлза упасть на спину и рывком сдернул с него штаны, добившись, наконец, полной наготы. Хейл, прикрыв глаза, глубоко вдохнул запах мускуса, источаемый Стайлзом, а затем, опустив голову, опустился ртом на его член. Резкое удовольствие выбило из Стайлза весь воздух вместе с громким стоном, пока Дерек, явно приспосабливаясь к своему телу, то выпускал его член изо рта, то вновь насаживался на него по самое горло. Стайлз растворился в знакомых, но таких других впечатлениях и, прикрыв глаза, полностью отдался моменту.

Спустя пару мгновений Дерек освободил его член из жаркого плена своего рта и с легким урчанием потянулся к Стайлзу. Тот с готовностью ответил на объятья и снова опрокинул Дерека на лопатки, не переставая нежить его тело.

\- Может… ох… все-таки… да-а-а-а… остановимся?.. – на краткую секунду вновь обрел разум Стайлз, опускаясь с дорожкой поцелуев к самому низу живота партнерши.

\- Не-е-е… черт… а-а-а… о… возьми… Не смей! – со второй попытки простонал Дерек, почувствовав его руки, скользнувшие по внутренней стороне бедер.

Стайлз лукаво ухмыльнулся и с удобством расположился между его ног, глубоко вдыхая пряный аромат возбужденного женского тела. Отринув все сомнения, терзавшие его раньше, он склонился и с упоением принялся ласкать мягкие складочки половых губ, тут же ощутив руки, вцепившиеся в волосы. Девушка под ним завозилась и изогнулась, не прекращая громких стонов, и образ Дерека в женском обличье окончательно потерял для Стайлза смысл. Рядом с ним лежал человек, которого он любил больше жизни, и ничто другое не имело ни значения, ни обоснования. Так что когда Дерек потянул его на себя, давая безмолвное разрешение, Стайлз не считал происходящее изменой.

Рядом с ним был Дерек. Он его обнимал, целовал, подавался на встречу и отдавал всего себя без остатка. И в этот момент в разуме Стайлза сами по себе всплыли нужные слова. Те самые, которые он так отчаянно пытался найти всего полчаса назад.

\- Я люблю тебя.

***

«But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need!! If I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete! If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy!!! If I had you!..» - громкая песня, стоявшая на звонке, разбудила Стайлза на рассвете, когда солнце только-только начало подниматься из-за крыш и заглянуло в окно лофта. Приоткрыв глаза, он с удовлетворением увидел рядом с собой массивную мужскую фигуру с темными волосами, смуглой кожей и привычной легкой небритостью.

Нащупав телефон, Стайлз ответил на звонок:

\- Да?

\- Стайлз? Это Адам, - раздался заметно повеселевший голос парня из трубки. – Не знаю, что вы там, парни, сделали, но это сработало! Кэсси здесь, она вполне в порядке и хотела бы встретиться!

\- Я в курсе, что сработало, - с улыбкой отозвался Стайлз, покосившись на зашевелившегося рядом Дерека. – Но вряд ли мы сможем увидеться сегодня – я сегодня работаю в ночную смену. Я вам позвоню.

\- Договорились, - откликнулся Адам. – И… Стайлз! Спасибо.

Откинув телефон в сторону, Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, подкатился под бок своему парню и тут же облапил его руками и ногами.

\- У… - глухо выдохнул Дерек, медленно просыпаясь, а затем повернулся к Стайлзу лицом. – Привет.

\- Привет, - просто прошептал Стайлз. – Как ощущения?

\- Потрясающе... – ухмыльнулся Хейл. – Чувствую себя амебой. Ты всегда так себя чувствуешь после секса?

Стайлз пожал плечами:

\- В большинстве случаев, - он коротко задумался, - а что?

\- Думаю, я тебе должен, - бархатным тоном пробормотал Дерек, пробегаясь руками по груди Стайлза.

Тот наблюдал за его телодвижениями с игривым блеском в глазах:

\- У меня сегодня, вообще-то, ночная смена.

Дерек довольно ухмыльнулся, его глаза загорелись алым огоньком, а на лице застыла хитрая гримаса:

\- Успеем.

***

\- Не опоздал, не опоздал… - быстрый взгляд на часы. – Почти не опоздал, почти не опоздал… НЕ ОПО-О-О-ОЗДА-А-А-АЛ!!!

\- СТАЙЛЗ СТИЛИНСКИ!

\- Упс…


End file.
